


Bound in Stone

by Chaosmoon75 (Chaosmoon)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon75
Summary: The reign of Raithwall had been thoroughly detailed, or so everyone thought. Though, it is wise to remember that the victors write history as they see fit. Perhaps that is not always the best thing, as sometimes things refuse to remain buried. Now, it will be the descendant of the Dynast-King, and her companions both new and old, that will learn that lesson in his stead. Perhaps it is time for history to be rewritten.
Relationships: Balthier/Original Female Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! A new story! (Well, maybe not too surprising for my long-time readers, lol) Still, I have two others that I am so close to finishing, but somehow, this one and one other have wholly invaded my mind. I figured I could get at least the beginning out so I could focus on the others. I hope you enjoy!

_**Prologue** _

The group of hikers managed to finally top the ridge they had been fighting for most of the morning. None of them could immediately find the words to describe what they saw. The forest at the bottom of the rise had been breathtaking in its diversity, but the top was even lusher. The sounds of the forest were the only things heard for several minutes.

After taking it all in, the group split up to explore the surrounding area. None of them went so far that they could not at least see their companions, but they each were looking for different things. Several of them went to see if they could identify some of the local flora. One of their numbers headed toward a particularly tall tree. The woman had noted that the canopy towered over all the others by a good deal. She wanted to see if the roots spread just as far.

She looked back once to make sure her companions were still in sight before she pushed past the last bush, and the cleared area around the tree was exposed. Nothing was able to grow in the tangle that spread from the trunk. The woman was in awe at the sheer size of every part of the behemoth in front of her.

It took her a few moments, but eventually, she made her way closer. She had to push herself up and over the roots that twisted together. It was even more awe-inspiring when she thought about the fact that what she was climbing was only the barest part of them. The rest were all under the earth and burrowing even deeper.

She made it nearly to the massive trunk when her gaze was caught by a trick of the light. She looked around to see where the shaft had come down from. The canopy was tight enough that she didn't think it would have been possible. Still, she knew there had been light from somewhere.

When she didn't see anything above, she started looking to see if there was something reflective that might have caught and amplified the little bit of light that did filter down. She finally found something in between two of the roots that were closest to her. It took a little maneuvering, but she managed to lower herself down into the crack. When she was at the bottom, she looked around again, and it didn't take her long to locate the thing that had caught her eye.

She let out a soft gasp when she saw that it was some sort of stone. She had never heard of anything that glowed like it, but that didn't stop her from picking it up. It was slightly warm to the touch. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but it almost seemed as though the light brightened when her fingers first brushed against it.

She barely stood all the way before her attention was yanked up at the sound of the limbs creaking above her. She gasped at the sight of the giant tree swaying. It had her trying to scramble back to the others. She made it to the top of a knot of roots before she was stopped by the sight of what seemed to be a wall of dirt. The closest of the smaller trees already looked like they were being ripped to shreds, and the resulting dirt was being flung up into the whipping wind.

She wasn't sure how she had managed to not be flung off, but the wind seemed to be circling the tree at a distance. It was far enough away that she hardly felt the effects, but there was no way she could get past it. She barely saw the rest of her friends through a break in the dirt. Thankfully, they did not seem to be affected by the wind either, though they could not reach her any more than she could them. She saw them gesturing wildly in her direction, but she couldn't hear them.

It wasn't until the ground under her feet started shaking that her worry turned into fear. She dropped and tried to keep hold of the root she had been standing on, but the whole maze seemed to have developed a life of its own. The entire twisted complex seemed to writhe, and it was not long before she was shaken off.

The woman screamed as she fell. The probability of her being crushed under debris was more than likely. The last thought she had before she blacked out was a hope that it would be quick. She didn't want to linger in pain. Her eyes were shut too tightly to see the brief flash of light as she plummeted into the darkness.

* * *

* * *

The rest of the group stood outside what seemed to be a barrier of dirt and limbs. None of them could get close enough to even try to rescue the woman that had gone to explore the tree. Several of them caught sight of her standing just on the other side, but there was no way for them to reach her. Though they did try to call out reassurances that they would keep trying.

They all fell back when a blast seemed to come from the very center of the whirlwind. They could not see what happened, but they did notice that the top of the giant tree started leaning dangerously. As much as they wanted to stay and help, they all knew it would be impossible if the tree fell on them. They immediately ran to the edge of the rise to at least climb down to a relatively safe position until the disaster calmed.

Since none of them stayed around, they did not see what happened next. Not that they could have seen through the dirt-filled wind. The blast had been caused by the center of the tree blasting outward. If the rest of the phenomena could have been explained by freak weather, this was beyond the pale. It almost seemed as though there had been something explosive buried deep within the trunk.

It was even stranger that the tree did not fall immediately. Instead, the remaining top portion was suspended in midair. When the pieces of the trunk finally all fell, a man was revealed. He was floating with his hands crossed over his chest. His eyes snapped open suddenly, and a feral smile crossed his face.

He floated out from the center of the remains of the tree and looked around. His smirk widened into a predatory grin. His deep voice was smooth when he finally spoke. "Ah, the time has come. Finally, I will take what should have been mine all along."

He didn't bother looking around again before he raised his palm high. He then drew it down with a sharp gesture. A line of light appeared to follow the motion, which then expanded into a circle. A soft chuckle could be heard as the man stepped into the light and disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, the remaining pieces of the tree fell into a humongous hole that the shifting earth had created. The top of the canopy was barely more than a couple of dozen feet above ground level when it came to rest. The wind also died down. The area looked as though it had suffered from both a hurricane and an earthquake all at the same time.

It was nearly an hour later that the rest of the group decided to confront the rise once again after all sound had ceased. Only a few animals had even been brave enough to return to their usual activities. The sight that greeted them was as though it was another place altogether.

They picked their way over downed trees and mounds of upturned earth until they reached the edge of the gaping hole the massive forest monarch had fallen into. A couple of the females started to cry, and soft whispers could be heard from the others as they tried to reassure them. Though they made promises to have a rescue effort made, none of them believed they would ever see their friend again. Even if they did find her, there was no way she could have survived the disaster in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, this will have two OCs. Fair warning, it might throw things into a bit of chaos, but it should be fun. Thanks for reading, and cheers!


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

_**Chapter 1** _

Several people were being led through an airship in chains, and none of them looked particularly happy to be there. Perhaps it was the shackles, who knew? Their silence was not broken as they made their way from one ship to another. The second being the flagship of the fleet they were sent to. No sound was made until they reached what appeared to be a control room.

When they walked in, several people stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. Two were of particular note. The first was a woman with blonde hair cut short and a rather revealing outfit, though it seemed it was not unusual compared to the others. The second was another woman of middling height with dark eyes and equally dark hair pulled back into an untamed braid. She was wearing heavy-duty pants, boots, and a tank top that clung close to her olive skin.

The second woman was out of place among the rest, to be sure, yet all eyes were on the first woman. Especially as she had moved to slap the man in front of the chained group after he called out to her. Her voice was harsh when she spoke. "After what you've done. How dare you! You're supposed to be dead."

A tall man in heavy armor called out as the woman tried to catch her breath. "Come now, come now, is that any way to address the late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

Several of the people in chains gasped while the woman in question fisted her hands by her side. One of the group stepped forward with an exclamation. "Princess?"

The blonde lowered her head to try and keep hold of her tongue as the man continued. "To be sure, she has no proof of her royal lineage. As it stands, she is no better than any other mean member of the insurgence."

She glared up at him. "Resistance."

It was at that point that the other woman stepped forward. "Okay, I've heard it all now. Can I please go home? I don't know how the hell you dementes got me here, or where here is, but I'm done." She then mumbled so low that not all of the people could hear her. "Princess my ass."

Her outburst worked to pull all eyes to her. The man took a threatening step toward her. "You would be wise to hold your tongue. We have yet to determine why you were with the people we captured. You claim no part in the insurgence, but your word is worth little."

The woman huffed and threw her hands up before she crossed her arms over her chest. Her glare was heated enough that if looks could kill, the man would have been roasted alive in his armor. Luckily, the woman that was said to be the Princess spoke up as well. "She speaks true. She has never been part of the resistance. Why hold her?"

The armored man turned to face the Princess, but before he could respond, the youngest looking boy in chains stumbled and dropped something. The brunette woman gasped slightly at the sight of it. For one moment, she thought it was the same glowing stone she had found when this whole disaster started. However, when it rolled closer, she could tell that it was not the same shape.

Once again, all eyes were on her as she bent to retrieve it. The man in armor took in a sharp breath when the stone flared brightly as she picked it up. She frowned at the light before she held it out to the boy that dropped it. "What is this?"

The armored man motioned to a couple of men in similar attire. They both moved to grab the woman and quickly divested her of the stone. The boy called out in protest when the man took it, but he was ignored as the leader was focused directly on the brunette. "Interesting. You claim to be no part of the insurgence, and yet you must have some connection. What is your name, girl? And do not think to lie."

The woman wanted to yell at him, but her current position was less than desirable. She swallowed the retort on the tip of her tongue and instead took a deep breath. "If you must know, my name is Anise DeLuna. Not that it means anything to you. I have yet to do anything worthy of acclaim."

"Hmm, that does not sound like one of Raithwall's line. Perhaps a line descended from an illegitimate source?"

They could all tell the statement was rhetorical, though Anise didn't care. "I have never heard of this Raithwall. If that is all you want, then I will ask again that you let me go. I don't know how I got where you found me. I was with a team of people searching for ruins reputed to be in the jungle when some strange weather caused an accident. I'm glad I survived, but I know my coworkers would love to know I live, as well."

"A likely story. At best, that makes you a thief. At worst, you are a liar and part of the rebellion against our great Empire." The man in armor then turned to the rest of the guards. "Take them away. The Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately. Our mysterious guest should also be placed in a cell of her own."

Anise pulled against the guards that held her as much as the group in chains did. Or some of them anyway. She barely heard their protests as she called out. "Wait! ¿Que tonto? I have rights you are violating. Let me go!" The man ignored them all. He was muttering to himself as he stared at the stone while they were all dragged away.

It was not long before Anise, and the woman called Ashelia were out of sight of the rest. The brunette was still cursing under her breath as she was dragged along. The other woman looked at her several times, and almost spoke, but was not given a chance before they reached their destination and were shoved in separate cells. Anise called out once more as the doors closed, but was thoroughly ignored.

* * *

Elsewhere in the ship, the group in chains was being led to a different location. The man with a scruffy beard, Basch, finally spoke to the boy that had dropped the stone. "You were carrying it all along. Surely, the fates jest."

The other man, Balthier, stepped closer with a disgusted look. "Tell these fates of yours to leave me out."

Basch only shook his head. "There was nothing else I could do. You know that."

One of the guards behind them yelled out for them to stay quiet, but both men ignored him. Balthier stepped up to walk side-by-side with Basch as he answered. "Oh, I understand—honor, duty, and all that. Still can't believe that was the Princess."

This time the guard that was trying to silence them decided to use force. He lifted his spear to knock the prisoners around, but it was caught by Balthier while Basch knocked the soldier unconscious. Across from them, Fran had already disabled another of the guards.

The whole group tensed when the last guard was knocked down by one of their own. Balthier raised the confiscated spear, but Basch pushed it down when the stranger revealed his face. He confidently strode forward with his bound hands extended. "I see the Marquis has been busy."

The stranger, Vossler, worked to undo the bindings as he spoke. "Not lightly did I beg his aide. Listen, it has been a full two years. I, alone, have kept her Majesty safe. I trusted no one, friend, or foe alike."

Basche nodded. "You did your duty, and mine for me."

Vossler took a step back while the others helped each other with the cuffs. "I need your help getting her out."

"Of course." At Basch's agreement, the rest of the group gathered around. Whether they used stealth or other means, this was still their best chance of escape. Even if they had to rescue a Princess first.

Vossler gave them all a warning against the laser alarm system when they started across the ship. They did their best to avoid it. However, there were a few times they were caught behind a line that came up after they passed. Still, it was only a matter of time before they reached the block where the Princess was being held.

A half-dozen judges were guarding the cell block, but with their large group, it was no issue getting past them. The hard part was figuring out which one of them had the key to open the cells.

Once the group had the cell block open, they saw that there were several cubicles they would have to look into. They could see through the doors, but not very well. The first one they opened had two moogles, which were both very happy to be released. They even offered to sell some of their wares with a discount. Vossler made a disgusted sound before he hurried everyone to the next one.

The next one was empty, but the third had an unexpected occupant. The woman that they had seen in the control room, Anise, was lying with her back to the door. As soon as it opened, she sat up with a sneer. Her expression turned into shock when she saw who it was.

Since the girl was not the one they were looking for, Vossler hurried them on again. However, she jumped up and called out before they could move to the next one. "Wait! If you are trying to escape this place, take me with you. I can't stay here."

Vossler made an annoyed noise before he turned to move on. He had not been in the room when this woman picked up the Dusk Shard. However, the rest of the people paused—even Basch. She was not the Princess, nor was she a member of the resistance, but that didn't make it a good idea to leave her in the hands of the imperials. They all hesitated for a moment, though. She could also be a liability.

Finally, Fran stepped forward and gestured for the girl to follow. "Come, we must hurry."

Balthier gave his partner a questioning look. Her only response was to shrug. Whatever their silent communication meant was unclear to the others, but it was enough for Balthier. He stepped to the side and allowed the girl to join them before they all rushed down the hall. He smirked at the girl as they ran. "I suppose if Fran says it's alright, then the more, the merrier."

Anise gave him a quizzical look but didn't get to respond. By that time, the group had reached the next cell, which held the Princess. Ashe stood when they entered and nearly fell before Vossler caught her. The concern in his tone was palpable. "Are you unharmed?"

The Princess shook her head. "It is nothing. I will be fine."

Basch had joined them as well. The Princess looked at him with disdain. "You."

The fallen knight was not given any opportunity to respond before Vaan jumped in. "Come on, come on. We need to go. Penelo is still out there!"

Balthier sighed before adding his own two-cents. "We should hurry. They won't be long."

Vossler gave Ashe an understanding look. "We will talk later." Her only response was a nod before she followed him out of the cell.

She paused when she caught sight of Anise. She gave the other woman a questioning look but didn't ask anything. Instead, she gestured to the rest of the group. "Perhaps it is a good thing that you were found as well. I have many questions for you."

Vossler was glaring when he came back from checking the outer room. "We have no time now. We must flee before they realize you are missing."

Ashe nodded and ran after him. Anise still had no idea what to think of any of this, but she hadn't exaggerated. If these people could get her away from this insane place, then she would take her chances. She had to get out before she could even think of contacting the rest of her group.

Anise hurried to catch up to the rest. It wasn't until she was even with the woman that told her to come earlier that she got a good look at her and stumbled. The man that was running next to her managed to keep her from falling, but he shook his head at her staring when he noticed what she was fixated on. His voice was sarcastic. "Not many Viera where you're from?"

Anise looked over to him with wide eyes. "V-viera? ¿Que?

By that point, Anise had stopped altogether. Balthier looked back with a sigh. They really didn't need this at the moment. He jogged back and grabbed her arm before he pulled her forward. "Now is not the time for a breakdown. Save it for after we get out."

Anise shook her head as she followed after them once again. The man had been right. She could ask questions after they were no longer running through a maze and trying to avoid the guards. No matter how strange these people seemed, at least they hadn't manhandled her. Yet. She would have to see what her options were later.

By the time they made it back to the rest of the group, they had caught the tail end of a conversation between Vossler, the Princess, and Basch. Apparently, Ashe was not fond of the blonde knight. In the end, it didn't matter. The same warning applied to them all. It was something that could be worried about after they were no longer under threat of attack. Especially as the alarms had already started, and showed no signs of stopping this time.

As they raced through the hallways, there was no way for them to avoid all of the guards. Several times they were forced to stop and fight their way through. When that happened, Anise was pretty much useless. She had learned to scrap when she was a teenager, but that was far different than facing men in armor with swords. Without some form of weapon, she was a sitting duck.

Thankfully enough of the others were sufficiently equipped so that it didn't matter. After their second run-in, Balthier tossed her a confiscated crossbow with several bolts in the attached quiver. She caught it and gave him a nod. His responding smirk almost had her rolling her eyes. Especially when he added a quip to it. "Just make sure and aim it at the bad guys, alright?" She didn't bother answering him. Instead, she ran past him to rejoin the rest.

It seemed as though they had been running forever. However, Anise knew it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes before they ran into one of the crossways, and the whole group stopped dead at the sight of people that weren't soldiers. It was a young boy and a teenage girl. The girl stepped forward with evident relief. "Vaan!"

The boy that was with their group stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug. "Penelo, you're alright!"

While they held each other, the young boy walked over to the Princess. "Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry."

Both Vossler and Ashe shared a glance before the boy turned to the taller man and continued. "You are Captain Azelas. You will follow me. We must reach the airships before they do."

Vossler looked down with a furrowed brow. "You would let us leave, knowing who we are?"

The boy shook his head and turned back to the Princess. "Lady Ashe, by all rights, you ought not to exist. Your presence here is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread, and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through and get to the bottom of it."

By that point, Anise had finally caught her breath. Just listening to the conversation near her had her rethinking her resolve to leave with these people. They were all talking like this was the center point in a global political issue leading to war, and she wanted no part in it. Especially since none of it sounded familiar. She had wondered more than a few times already where the hell she was, but she was beginning to suspect it was much farther from home than she initially thought.

Her attention was snagged when the young boy handed a similar stone to the one they lost earlier to Penelo and took off with Vossler. She was tempted to try and sneak away and see if she could make it on her own, but the appearance of several more guards down the opposite hall changed her mind. For now, she was stuck with these lunatics.

When they finally made it to an exit, Anise sent up a thankful prayer. At least until she stepped out and saw how high up they were. She nearly fell where she stood at the sight of the open air around them, but her attention was drawn to the catwalk when she heard armor rattle. She groaned at the sight of the cabrón from earlier.

"Such a great shame. I had thought you would be the one to help us restore peace. No matter, we have the stone. A maid of passing resemblance will suit our purposes now. As for you, my dear, the Empire requires you no more."

Anise did groan while he spoke. He certainly seemed to like to hear himself talk. However, her thoughts were cut off when she saw him pull back his arm, and a ball of fire appeared. Her mind gave out. There was no way she could be alive still, right? She must have died in the roots of that tree, and somehow this was her own personal hell. There was no other explanation.

All those thoughts passed through her head in the amount of time it took for him to fling the fire toward them. Though it never reached most of them. Anise had closed her eyes, so she didn't see it as the fire seemed to stretch into thin lines as it approached them. Half of it went into the stone that Penelo held, while the rest went straight into her chest. She dropped to her knees with a groan and barely heard the shocked gasps from everyone else.

Though she did hear the confident voice of the armored idiot. "Your Majesty does not disappoint. Ever quick to spurn an honorable surrender, as was your father."

Anise was able to get back to her feet with the help of the scruffy blonde as they watched the Princess lose her temper. "You know nothing of my father!"

She barely had time to steady herself before the judge lunged for Lady Ashe. The others were by her side before the man could cut her down. Anise was thankful that Penelo had stayed behind to help steady her. Though she was also glad the rest had gone to take care of that pompous loon.

Thankfully the fight did not last long. The group of fighters managed to knock the man back just as Vossler came running into the room. "We have secured an Atomos. Come."

Balthier stopped long enough to complain. "An Atomos? All skiff, no ship. Hardly fit for a leading man."

By that point, Anise was stable enough to run after them. She was even steady enough to roll her eyes at Vaan's ambitions. She was with the bunny woman when she vehemently denied the boy's request to fly.

It was not long until they were all crammed onto the tiny ship. Anise had managed to get as far back from the window as possible. She had to keep reminding herself that this was not the time to have a breakdown. No matter how much she felt this box would drop like a stone, she had to believe this strange place had different physics or something. At least it helped if she closed her eyes and didn't watch.

Instead, she listened to the panicked voice of Penelo wishing they could go faster and Fran's calm reply. It was several minutes later that Fran spoke again. "If we'd have gone too fast, they would have noticed."

Anise's shoulders relaxed at that comment, but her mind was still in turmoil. She slid down the wall with her eyes still closed as she tried to understand everything that had happened to her over the last few days. It only made less and less sense the more she went over it all. She didn't even notice the various looks she got from the others. There would be time for their questions later. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the first real chapter. The prologue was to set up both the OCs, though we won't see the man for some time. I'm excited about where this will go, and I hope you are all as well. This is just the beginning 😊


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

_**Chapter 2** _

Anise had no idea how long she sat in the back of the ship and tried to wrap her head around everything she had seen and heard. It was like a vivid dream, but she had no doubt she was awake. Whether she was alive or not was still up for debate. She had no conclusions that made sense to her. There were too many things that defied all logic. The giant fireball that she had been hit with was just one of them. Her mind shied away from those thoughts anytime the mental image came back to her. It had looked an awful lot like how she imagined magic would, but that was utterly insane.

Her thoughts were far from settled when the bunny woman called out. "We are almost to Bhujerba."

Anise felt a hand on her arm, and the scruffy blonde spoke to her. "Lady Anise, it would be best if you are secured in a seat when we land."

She opened her eyes and gave him a scathing look. "Please don't call me that. I am no lady, but I appreciate the warning."

He sighed but still helped her to her feet. Ashe gave the other woman a thoughtful look as well but felt it would be best to talk to her after they arrived, and things had calmed some. Anise ignored them all as she walked forward to take one of the empty seats. She froze halfway down as she finally saw the place they were approaching.

After a few moments of staring at the open air around the floating landmass, she dropped into the seat. Her words were barely audible. "Ay Dios mio. A floating island. I have died. I wonder if this is Hell?"

Balthier and Fran were the closest to her as she spoke. The resident Sky Pirate turned slightly and quirked a brow. "Now, I am more curious than ever. Don't tell me you have never heard of the purvama or Dorstonis, either."

Anise numbly turned to face him. She could barely form words. "Purvama? Dorstonis? Are those words to explain the lack of logical physics? How can earth fly?" She then turned her head away and mumbled again. "Though, if the earth can be skyborne, surely that explains how this brick didn't fall."

Balthier's expression only became more curious at her words. However, he didn't have time to ask more, as they were preparing to dock. At least the Marquis had made it simple for them to do so with little issue.

It was not long at all before Anise was swept along with the others, minus Vossler, to the magnificent buildings surrounded by the giant crystalline wing looking things. The knight had opted to head off alone to try and find the solution they needed. The rest were on their way to meet with the Marquis. The leader of the floating island they were on. As much as her brain was trying to figure out what was going on, it was easier for Anise to focus on the breathtaking scenery. She wondered briefly if those wings were actual crystal growth, and if so, how they managed to get them to form like that.

Those types of thoughts continued to fill her head as she stared out the window of their host's office. She caught the argument that was going on behind her, but only in a superficial way. She was still too busy trying to decide if this was Heaven or Hell. It wasn't until someone called her name more than once that she finally turned to face the rest of the room.

The scruffy blonde that had helped her before was by her side as he gestured toward the tall man with silver hair. "We were just explaining to the Marquis how you came to be with our group. While we wait here, it would be best if we could possibly figure out why the Dusk Shard reacted to you. It is only supposed to do so with the descendants of the Dynast-King."

Anise looked around at all the eyes that had turned her way. Her head was still spinning. Especially when she finally noticed the man standing behind the Marquis, if man was even the right word. He looked more cat than anything. She was almost numb to all the strange things by that point.

Finally, her gaze traveled back to the displaced knight. "I have no answers for you. I can't even-" She cut off and shook her head. It was a moment before she could continue. She gave them all a look of entreaty, as though they could solve her issues. Her voice was low when she spoke next. "This isn't Earth, is it? It's not Heaven or Hell either, I don't suppose."

Basch gave her a confused look, but the ever diplomatic Marquis answered. "You are in the City-State of Bhujerba if that is of any assistance."

She looked over to the tall man and watched his eyes. She already knew he hadn't been lying, and she doubted this was all some sort of set-up. Still, part of her hoped it had been. When she saw only distrust and curiosity, she shook her head again. "And tell me, what planet is this Bhujerba on? Where in the universe might I be that islands fly and fire can be summoned at a whim with no fuel or spark?"

Something flashed through the Marquis' eyes briefly before he stepped forward and answered. "It is but one small part of Ivalice." He then paused and took another step closer. "There are few unexplored parts of the world. Mostly in jagd, but I have never heard of Earth. Can you tell us what part of the world that would be?"

Anise felt like she had been hit. A different planet. She was on an entirely different world than her own. If someone had told her it was possible even two days prior, she would have laughed. Not even the strange men in armor had made her think of such an impossibility. However, now, there was no denying reality. No matter how impossible it seemed.

She tried to take a step back in a subconscious effort to distance herself from the inconceivable truth. Instead of gaining distance, she ran into the window she had been looking out of. The unexpected contact pulled a strangled sound from her lips. Basch must have realized something was wrong when he noticed how her face had lost all color. He reached out to steady her, but instead of it reassuring her, the contact startled her further, and she jerked away. The motion caused her to trip, and her eyes widened as she fell over the small table next to her.

Basch was able to keep her from falling, but his hands on her arms finally forced the words from her lips. "It is not possible. I can't be here. There's no way. I must have died. It is the only explanation."

By that point, it was apparent to everyone in the room that the woman was no longer in a state of mind for conversation. The Marquis gestured to the man behind him. "Would you take the Lady Anise to a room and have her situated. We can continue this conversation later."

Anise thought briefly of struggling. Her first instinct was to get away, though it fled almost immediately. She had no idea where to go. No matter what else happened, she needed to figure out how she came to be in this strange place, and more importantly, how to get back. With that thought in mind, she gave the scruffy blonde her mumbled thanks for saving her before she turned to follow the cat-man out.

She paused when the popinjay started speaking, only to roll her eyes at what he was saying. "Incidentally, what is the going rate for rescuing princesses these days? Food would be a good start. The good stuff mind you."

The Marquis let out a soft sigh before he gestured to one of the other men as he answered. "This could be arranged, though it will take some time."

Anise tuned out the rest of the conversation as she headed down the hall. She had far too much to worry about to be concerned if the vain fellow got the bath and clean clothes he wished for. She knew it was unnecessarily spiteful, but she hoped he choked on the excessive food he asked for. She sighed as she shook off those thoughts. He had helped her, but she still didn't care if his linens were crisp. As the voices faded away, her focus turned to what her next steps should be, though none of that was visible in her expression. She was too deep in her own thoughts for much else to register.

* * *

Anise had no idea how long she had been alone. Several people had been in since she was brought to the room. They brought her food and clean clothes. She thought about refusing it all, but they somehow still convinced her to clean up and change. Though, she did draw the line at them helping her bathe. There was no way she was comfortable with some stranger washing her back.

Not that she was happy with the clothes they brought either. The only reason she agreed to put any of it on was because they had spirited away her clothes while she bathed alone. It was a catch 22 that she could see no way out of. In the end, she put on the ridiculous outfit and was thankful that her abuela would never see her in it.

Once she was cleaned, dressed, and fed, they finally left her alone. Despite her aggravation, she had to admit their insistence had helped to carry her past the worst of her shock. She was still on the edge of panic since she had no idea how she went from the jungles of South America to wherever she was, but at least now she was thinking more clearly. She finally decided that she was going to get no answers on her own.

Despite the impossibility of the situation, she knew she could not figure it out without assistance. She was thankful that these people had helped her, especially as she realized they were not as crazy as she first thought. Now, she hoped it continued as she decided to try to find them and explain her situation.

She opened the door to the suite she had been given and was shocked to find no one outside the door. She thought that she would have been under guard after the last look the Marquis had sent her direction. She grimaced as she thought about everyone's reaction to her so far. Perhaps it was because they thought she was something more than what she was. Still, it was a boon for the moment, and she knew she shouldn't waste the opportunity.

She tried to remember which way they brought her from but ended up taking a hallway at random. She had been too distracted to know which way they came. She wandered down several twists and turns, but before she could get too frustrated at the lack of any living being, she finally saw the Lady Ashe slip around a corner at the other end of the hallway.

She started to call out to the other woman, but her body language clued Anise into the fact that whatever the other woman was up to, was not something others needed to hear. Instead of raising her voice, she stepped to the side of the hall. She allowed enough distance to form to keep Ashe from noticing before she followed after the erstwhile Princess.

It did not take them long to reach the Aerodrome. That made Anise wonder what was going on, but it was even more strange that the Princess went straight to a ship in the back. It was a strange-looking thing, but that wasn't a huge difference from any of the other vessels nearby. What was odd, was the fact that it didn't seem as though the other woman was supposed to be there.

She waited a minute after Ashe was aboard to follow her in. It was much more complex inside than she had anticipated, and she ended up in a room with a mind-boggling amount of equipment, plus one furry little creature with wings. Thankfully it seemed to be sleeping against the console. Given the fact it was wearing clothes, she had a feeling it was just as sentient as the rest of the odd people she had met so far. That meant it was a good thing it was out for the count as she slowly backed away.

She then rushed as quietly as she could back the other way. It was not long until her attention was drawn to the sound of voices, and she was able to follow them to the cockpit. She arrived just in time to hear the princess entreat Balthier to kidnap her, like a proper sky pirate.

The man had opened his mouth to speak, but his jaw snapped shut when he saw Anise walk in. His glance was thorough as he took in her changed clothes, but he ended up turning around and finally answering the princess. "What do you have that I would want?"

Ashe had also seen Anise, and briefly thought again of all the questions she had for the other woman, but it seemed now was not the time once again. Instead, she focused on Balthier. "The Dynast-King's treasure. The Dawn Shard is but one of the things kept inside Raithwall's tomb."

Balthier lifted a brow and let out a low whistle. "King Raithwall, you say?"

By that point, Anise had heard enough. She still wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a feeling the heart of their conversation might hold some answers. "King Raithwall, as in the one you claim I must have descended from? That King?"

Before either of them could answer, Basch put a hand on Anise's shoulder, though he was focused on the others. "Kidnapping Royalty is a serious offense." He then slipped past her and stopped next to Balthier. "It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head."

Anise could almost feel the man roll his eyes as he responded. "How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?"

Basch ignored him as he continued on to where Ashe was standing. "Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place."

Ashe lowered her head in acquiescence but didn't respond verbally. Instead, Fran spoke as she looked between Anise and Penelo, who had also come in by that point. "Will you be joining us?"

Despite the question being aimed at the two women, Vaan was the one to respond. "What? Are you kidding? I don't want to stick around this place."

Penelo shot forward and forcefully sat in the seat behind Vaan. "Then I'm coming too!"

The boy looked like he was about to object, but Anise stepped forward before he could. "I have no idea what is going on, but I do know that I need answers. Something tells me this is where I need to be to get them."

Fran finally joined them as well. "Then it's settled. We should leave before the Marquis notices they're missing. Like proper kidnappers."

That was all that needed to be said to get everyone settled. The only talking was in whispers between the two teenagers. At least until they were on the way to their destination. After nearly an hour, Ashe finally turned to face Anise. Her voice held a little hesitation when she spoke. "You said you needed answers. So do I. Would you be willing to talk to me?"

Anise took a deep breath before she nodded. "Yes, of course. I have a feeling whatever this is has something to do with you anyway. I have already gathered that you are a descendant of this Raithwall I keep hearing about."

Ashe's brow drew down in a slight frown. Several of the others also gave Anise odd looks, but none of them interrupted. "Yes, I am. Though, it would seem you are as well. How did you come to be held by the imperials?"

Anise shook her head. "There is no possible way that I could share an ancestor with you, trust me."

For a moment, it looked like Ashe wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. She wasn't given much chance to worry about it, as Anise continued. "I will tell you what I know, but I don't think it will do you much more good than it does me. Not unless interstellar travel is commonplace here."

That garnered several sharp looks. Basch especially. He leaned forward to better face the newcomer with a frown. "What do you mean? You never did say where you were from."

Anise shook her head. "Yes, I did, but none of you knew what I was talking about. That, along with all the insane stuff I've seen, made me realize that I am as far from Earth as any human has ever been. Or at least I think so."

Balthier looked back with a raised brow. "Oh? And what jagd is Earth supposed to be in?"

Anise could tell he didn't believe her. Not that she was shocked. She hadn't believed it herself at first either. She only grudgingly admitted the truth after she was slapped repeatedly with it. "I am not sure what jagd are, but I can tell you that I have nothing to do with them. Earth isn't a part of this planet, it is another planet altogether."

Had her situation not been so dire, Anise would have found the shocked looks on everyone's face quite funny. Unfortunately, now came the hard part. Convincing them all that she wasn't crazy, because she still needed their help, whether she liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this one is taking up more of my brain space than I first thought. We will see the other OC in the next chapter, so there is that to look forward to. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Into Jagd

It was several seconds after Anise's announcement before anyone spoke. Then, they all tried to talk at once—most notably the scruffy blonde and the Princess. Ashe finally stood and yelled out. "Enough! If we are to get to the bottom of this, we need to do so without distractions."

Penelo grabbed Vaan so that he wouldn't stand as well, while Ashe sat back down next to Basch. Balthier was still giving their new addition skeptical looks, but he kept his mouth shut and listened while the Princess asked the questions they were all wondering. "Anise, you cannot expect us to believe that? What do you hope to accomplish?"

Anise rand a hand down her face and closed her eyes while she counted to ten. It was not shocking that they refused to even imagine that she was telling the truth, so she couldn't hold it against them. That didn't mean it made her position any easier.

Finally, she looked over and shrugged. "All I want is to get back to where I was. I don't want anything from you. The only reason I came with you instead of looking for an alternative was because of that weird glowing stone."

Ashe tensed, and Basch leaned forward to speak for the Princess. "What about the stone? Why do you ask of the Dusk Shard?"

Anise leaned back at the intensity of his glare, but she still answered. "I don't know what it is called. Honestly, it isn't even that stone that I was curious about, but the way that they glow. I found one like it right before I ended up in this crazy place."

That seemed to catch everyone off guard. The shards were supposed to have been given to the descendants of the Dynast-King. If this woman found one, could it possibly be the lost Midlight Shard or something else entirely? Or she could be lying. Still, Ashe kept those thoughts from her voice when she spoke again.

"Perhaps it would be best if you start just before you found the stone. It might help us understand."

When Anise had taken the time to think things through, she had come to realize that the stone the boy dropped should not have glowed when she picked it up. At first, she was willing to dismiss it as a different type of rock altogether, but she knew there was some connection. Even if she couldn't explain what it was. She had no doubt these people would likely not believe even after she explained, but she saw no other way to get home. Her hope hung on that stone and how it worked. Perhaps it would do the same and send her back. If they could find it again. She sighed and nodded at Ashe. "It would be best to explain what I was doing first."

She paused a pulled out a colorful necklace with a pendant that seemed oddly out of place. It could have been stone, or perhaps crystal. Still, none of them asked about it as she had already continued. "This was a gift from my abuela. She gave it to me when I came of age and told me it went with our heritage. According to her tales, it was the key to something of great importance. She couldn't tell me what, but that I should keep it safe."

Before she could continue, Vaan stood and leaned over the back of her seat to see better. Even though his curiosity was evident, his question was about something else entirely. "What is an abuela? Is it like part of your family?"

Anise glared up at him as she answered. "Abuela is Spanish for grandmother, so yes, she is part of my family."

The popinjay looked back with a raised brow at her explanation. "Spanish? I suppose that is a different language?"

Anise was already frustrated, and she hadn't even begun her tale. She still gritted her teeth to keep from snapping as she answered. "Yes, it is one of many from my world. Nearly as common as the English we are speaking."

Vaan piped up at that point. "Uh, we are speaking common."

Anise sighed and rubbed her temples. This was getting nowhere fast. Despite her aggravation, she was shocked when the man that had been the snarkiest in his disbelief spoke again. His smirk had turned to a slight frown as he turned his chair to better face the rest of the group and addressed Anise. "Let's see if I understand correctly. You speak both 'English' and 'Spanish,' you are from a planet called 'Earth,' and you called yourself a 'human,' correct?"

Anise wanted to roll her eyes at his emphasis on those words, but all she could do was nod before he continued. "We are humes. Well, all except Fran. She is a viera. However, given everything else, it does tend to make me believe you are either the best storyteller I have ever seen or that it might be prudent for us to hear you out."

Anise blinked at the man in shock. He was the last person she had expected that from. Still, she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to try and explain. Despite the unsure looks from most of the others, she finished explaining her trek into the woods and what happened after she got there. As well as describing how she had been captured.

She had been found unconscious by a group of people fleeing a battle. Not that she realized that fact until they were all surrounded, and she was taken in with them. That was how she ended up on the bridge where they first met her.

Once she was finished, silence was the only sound for more than a minute. Finally, Balthier turned to Fran with a curious look. "You know I wouldn't usually ask, but why did you offer to bring her?"

Fran gave him a blank look before she raised a brow and answered. "There is a hint of mist that hangs about her. It is unlike the connection viera share, but it is also unlike any hume I have ever met."

That statement garnered several interested and confused looks, most notably from the man in the pilot seat next to the viera. He looked back and forth between the two women before he shrugged one shoulder. "I suppose if Fran says there is something different about her, there might be a reason to withhold judgment for the moment."

Ashe looked back and forth between her protector and the other three adults. After a moment, Basch finally spoke. "Princess, I cannot say that I trust or believe her, but we cannot allow her to leave. If there is another reason for her reaction to the Dusk Shard, we must figure it out. It would not be prudent to allow her to fall back into the hands of the imperials."

Anise was not thrilled with the man's reasoning, but as long as she had a chance to grasp what was going on, she couldn't pass on it. As long as they didn't try to lock her up. She had no intention of being put behind bars again. She spoke up before they could discuss more. "Look, I'm not shocked you don't believe me. Even I half-think I might be dead myself. Still, I'm not asking more than for me to go with you so I can try to figure out what that stone has to do with me and how I got here."

There were several more furtive looks, but Balthier spoke up before anyone else could say something. "It would seem it is a moot point for the moment. We have reached the edge of the jagd. It'll be on foot from here."

There was some grumbling from the teens, but the rest of the team stood as soon as the Strahl landed. Before they left, Balthier made a point of holding Anise back as the others got off. He took her to a different room and handed her a gun. He didn't let it go at first. "I'd rather not have you helpless, so don't make me regret this. You do know how to use it, correct?"

Despite her annoyance at his quip, she was more worried about the gun. It came out when she spoke as well. "I have never even thought of using one of these. What am I supposed to do with this?"

He raised a brow and smirked as he answered. "You point the barrel end at anything that attacks. Otherwise, make sure not to have it out unless needed, and do us all a favor and don't point it at any of us." He then pointed to a switch on the side. "Oh, and you might want to make sure this is up. Otherwise, it won't do much."

Anise desperately wanted to tell the man that she was more than capable in multiple fields, but killing things had never been on that list. Instead of a scathing retort, she managed to take it and looped the belt around like he showed her. As soon as she had it secured, and verified the holster wasn't going to drop the gun, she followed him out to join the others.

She almost stumbled when she saw one of the little furry people with wings standing with a wrench walk up and talk to the popinjay. She didn't even hear what the other people were saying as she watched the thing disappear with the ship. At that moment, she wasn't sure which stunned her more—the invisible craft or another new race. She ended up nearly jumping when Balthier spoke right next to her.

"She is state of the art. You won't find another like her."

Anise turned to him with furrowed brows. "I will assume you are talking about this impossibility of physics and not the creature that just boarded."

Much to her surprise, he didn't immediately come back with a smart quip. Instead, it was several seconds before he answered. "Nono is a moogle. I suppose you haven't seen them before either?"

She wanted to roll her eyes in response, but instead, shook her head. "The only sentient race on Earth is humans. All I can say is that I'll try not to look like a fish out of water as any others come up. Given all I've seen, I doubt that's the last."

Instead of being offended as Anise walked off, Balthier watched her with curiosity. Her tale was a hard one to believe, but she certainly acted the part. Perhaps there was more to her than met the eye, after all. If so, they would only learn if she stayed with them. That thought caused a smirk as he followed the rest through the warren of boulders.

The group had barely made it through the stone path before both Anise and Penelo stopped with gasps. Balthier came up behind them and gestured toward the roiling sand in front of them. "Welcome to the Sandsea, home to the urutan-yensa—a particularly nasty and territorial race. It'd be best to press on quickly."

Anise rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She wasn't interested in finding out if he was exaggerating. Instead, she joined the others while Penelo joined Vaan near the edge of the moving sand. Though neither of them was given a chance to say much before Basch led the group down the path toward the dilapidated buildings in the distance.

When they finally started to climb the nearest one, Anise looked around with curiosity. The buildings were rusted and falling apart in some places, but it also looked like it had been advanced machinery at one point. Before she could ask, Basch spoke up from behind her. "They are constructs to pull oil from the ground."

That news shocked Anise. With all she had seen, it was unexpected. "Oil? I thought with the strange technology this planet has that some other source would be used for fuel."

Balthier stopped and turned to her with a raised brow. "The skystones keep us airborne, but the ships still need fuel to move."

Basch nodded in agreement before he continued. "Besides, the Rozzarians built this to fuel their battleships. They are ever at war with Archadia, heedless of the countries caught between—Dalmasca, Nabradia, Landis."

His words caused Anise even more worry, but she couldn't voice her concerns before their attention was drawn to a new person approaching. "Tis the small craft's fate to watch the list of the galleons and pray for light winds."

Basch was even more surprised than Anise if his voice was anything to go by. "Vossler, why are you here?"

The knight shook his head. "Imagine my surprise when I returned to Bhujerba to find the Lady Ashe missing, and you nowhere to be found. I thought you above consorting with sky pirates."

Anise looked over at said sky pirate, but his only response was a smirk. Instead, Basch continued. "Balthier is a man worthy of our trust. Besides, it was the Lady Ashe's decision. I am content to lend my arm."

Vossler frowned at his response but didn't comment. Instead, he asked where the princess was. He moved to join her as soon as Basch pointed to where she was standing just past the others.

As soon as Anise and Balthier drew even with Fran, the viera turned to her partner and said, "We should leave this place."

Balthier looked out over the horizon as he answered. "Let me guess, sandstorms?"

Fran shook her head. "Something far worse."

Anise didn't need to ask what was going on as the two turned to run toward the rest of the group. She followed closely and cursed internally as her fear was confirmed by Balthier. "We have attracted the wrong sort of attention. Let's quit this place while we still can."

It was apparent that Ashe had been in the middle of a somber conversation with Vossler when they were interrupted. Still, she didn't do more than give him a worried look before the whole team turned to run away from the oncoming horde that could be heard hooting and shouting in the distance.

Thankfully, they managed to outrun the ones behind them, but Anise was horrified when they ended up running into several in their path. The first time they had fought, she had been reluctant to shoot. At least until one separated from the others and headed straight for her. The thing almost looked like it had mandibles when it shouted, which creeped her out. Not only that, but it had pulled out a crossbow to shoot at her. Before it got the thing up, her gun was already aimed, and the trigger was pulled. She was nauseous at the sight of the grey ooze that splattered when it fell, but she swallowed it down and ran to catch up with the rest. No matter how awful the situation was, she wasn't going to lay down and die. She still needed too many answers for that.

By nightfall, Anise was numb to the death they had left in their wake and utterly exhausted. She had gotten used to rough treks since she had prepared to stay in the jungle. Still, the mental toll was as bad as the physical one, and she was thankful when the group found a platform that only had one entrance to set camp. They then pulled out their bedrolls and set a watch. She didn't even wait for food before she dropped into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next several days passed in much the same way. They mostly stuck to the raised platforms, which did help them keep from being overrun by the desert dwellers. Especially since the urutan-yensa always attacked on sight. Though a few times, they got turned around in the maze-like structure and had to backtrack. Thankfully, all the platforms seemed to be linked together, so the journey could have been worse.

It wasn't that they were without a map, but it was not entirely accurate. Several portions seemed to be missing. Anise was impressed when the popinjay turned out to be more resourceful than she had anticipated. He had a sharp eye and a steady hand, so they ended with a better map than they started with.

He also had several handy gadgets that managed to find any source of water nearby and purify it for drinking. That was a good thing since most of it came from the things everyone was calling a dynast-cactoids. She had a feeling the water would not have been potable had they not purified it first. It looked like earth's cacti. If they were similar in all ways, then the drink would likely poison her before she could slake her thirst.

Unfortunately, it was never enough to clean with. At least the group had a sanitizing bar that they each carried, so they didn't all stink to high heaven, but Anise still longed for a bath. Several times after the first couple of days, she almost wished she was back on the airship with the cabróns in armor.

She still hated the thought of killing anything, but she hated the thought of dying even more. By the third day, it had gotten to the point that she no longer got sick with every shot. She was also surprisingly accurate. That had been an unexpected benefit. The rest of the group was also glad that she could at least keep up.

The fact that the urutan-yensa were not the only things trying to kill them as they traveled was just the icing on the cake as far as Anise was concerned. She almost lost it when they ended up running into a dragon. It had not helped her near-hysterics when the group reassured her that it was just a wyvern and not a full-blown dragon. That night had been the first one that she hadn't been able to sleep until nearly morning. At least she had been able to successfully help with watch duty.

The day after that encounter, they finally approached a narrow cleft in the rock wall that loomed in front of them. According to the princess, it was a long, narrow tunnel that eventually connected to the Valley of the Dead. Anise tried not to let the ominous name bother her. Not that she had much time to worry about it.

They were almost to the opening when the sound of a groan stopped them. Everyone had their weapons out, but they were put away just as quickly when they saw two people lying in the nearby brush. Penelo and Basch rushed forward to help. Anise started to follow, but she was brought up short when she noticed the mangled corpses of two giant yellow birds just beyond them. It took all she had not to be sick right there.

Thankfully, the two humes were not as severely injured. After a potion was administered to them both, they were able to sit up on their own. It was still several moments before they were coherent enough to stand. The woman fell to her knees in tears as soon as she saw the birds, but the man swallowed with a grimace before he turned to their group.

"Thank you. I don't know what has you out here, but we owe you our lives." The man paused and looked at the armed group with a deepening frown. "You all look like adventurers. I hope you weren't planning on a trek to the Valley of the Dead. It has a frightful guardian on the best of days, but the man that nearly killed us headed that direction. I would steer clear if I were you. He was like nothing I've ever seen before. Those eyes..."

When the man trailed off with a shudder, Ashe and Vossler shared a look. Unfortunately, they didn't have a choice. Instead of saying that, the knight stepped forward. "We thank you for the warning, though we have little time to tarry. Is there more we can do for you?"

For a second, the man looked like he would add something, but he shook his head. "No. I'm a traveling merchant. I was only out this way to catch some sandfish, but even without our chocobos, I believe we can salvage enough of my stock to get back."

After he spoke, there was an awkward few moments of silence as the group watched the merchant help the other woman to her feet and led her a short distance away. Once he had her seated, he turned to the bushes that now hid the mangled birds. Before he gathered the nerve to go take care of them, he paused and once more looked at the group. "I don't know what is pushing you to the valley, but unless it is something worth your life, you might think about changing your mind."

Despite his multiple warnings, Ashe squared her shoulders. They could not afford to be spooked, no matter who they faced. The merchant sighed when he saw the glint in her eyes but didn't try to talk them out of it again. Instead, he pushed his way through the brush so he could gather his things and leave.

After that, the whole group turned toward the cleft. Several of them were wondering if this would be worth it, but none of them spoke as they all followed Ashe and Vossler into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know it has been some time, but I am trying to get back into some sort of rhythm. Well, as much as I can with all the RL stuff going on. Anyway, I had hoped to introduce our villain in this chapter, but I forgot all the stuff they had to go through to get to the tomb lol. Still, he will be front and center at the beginning of the next one. I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to the next! Cheers!


End file.
